


Без предохранителей

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Movie: Casino Royale (2006), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shooting Range, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: Ничто так не помогает отвлечься, как стрельба: когда к ней не прилагаются адреналиновая горячка боя и реальный противник по ту сторону прицела, она действует почти расслабляюще.
Relationships: James Bond/Vesper Lynd (past), James Bond/Villiers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Без предохранителей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsepesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsepesh/gifts).
  * A translation of [Safety Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/37891) by [Sandrine Shaw (Sandrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/pseuds/Sandrine%20Shaw). 



Каждая пуля ложится точно в центр мишени. Бонд стреляет с холодной механической чёткостью, стараясь выжимать спусковой крючок через равные промежутки времени, чтобы позволить монотонному ритму вытеснить все посторонние мысли. И на несколько мгновений — пока магазин не опустеет и его не придётся заменить, нарушая тем самым заданный ритм, — сознание Бонда освобождается от воспоминаний о Веспер, о её лице, её волосах, колышущихся в воде, об отчаянии и страхе в широко распахнутых глазах.

Бонд перезаряжает пистолет и стреляет снова, пытаясь забыться. Ничто так не помогает отвлечься, как стрельба: когда к ней не прилагаются адреналиновая горячка боя и реальный противник по ту сторону прицела, она действует почти расслабляюще. Почти — но не совсем.

Бонду достаточно и этого.

Он чувствует движение воздуха и характерное покалывание в затылке, говорящие о присутствии постороннего. Отправив очередную пулю в условную голову мишени, он резко разворачивается и нацеливает оружие на незваного гостя.

Вильерс не меняется в лице, словно на него каждый день наставляют дуло пистолета. Бонд держит руку ещё несколько секунд, рассчитывая всё же вывести того из себя. Вильерс лишь чуть заметно приподнимает бровь (вот же засранец!), и Бонд чувствует в этом вызов. По-прежнему глядя ему в глаза, он быстро отводит руку с питолетом в сторону и стреляет. Вильерс бросает быстрый взгляд на мишень, и Бонду не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы знать: пуля попала в центр, туда, где у реального противника находилось бы сердце.

Даже если на Вильерса это производит впечатление, по его лицу нельзя ничего прочитать. Бонду невольно приходит в голову, что из него вышел бы отличный игрок в покер. Эта мысль тянет за собой вереницу болезненных воспоминаний, но Бонд решительно запирает их, словно ящик Пандоры.

— Десять минут назад у вас должна была начаться встреча с М. Она не любит, когда её заставляют ждать.

Бонд пожимает плечами:

— Скажите ей, что я занят.

— Вы не заняты, вы развлекаетесь, — неприязненные нотки и насмешка в голосе Вильерса, отчётливо демонстрирующие всё, что он думает о приоритетах Бонда, раздражают, подобно скрежету мела по доске.

— Давайте так... — Бонд делает ещё один выстрел и только после этого продолжает: — Вы продемонстрируете мне свои навыки стрельбы. И если они будут удовлетворительными, то, быть может, я позволю вам мною командовать. Либо просто оставьте меня в покое.

Секунду или две кажется, будто Вильерс сейчас ответит, что у него нет времени на глупости, и у Бонда уже заготовлен обидный ответ. Однако им так и не приходится воспользоваться. Вильерс сжимает челюсти, его лицо вновь приобретает выражение напускного равнодушия. Он протягивает руку, и Бонд даже не сразу соображает, что Вильерс ждёт пистолет.

Он отдаёт оружие. Вильерс стреляет трижды, даже не моргнув; все три пули ложатся хоть и за пределами центра, но достаточно близко к нему. Будь это реальный противник, ему бы всё равно не поздоровилось. Это лучше, чем Бонд ожидал. С другой стороны, он вообще не ожидал, что Вильерс поддастся на провокацию. Так что, пожалуй, Бонд даже несколько впечатлён.

— Неплохо для секретаря.

— Личного ассистента, — поправляет Вильерс, и Бонд не может решить: машинально или с издёвкой.

Он пожимает плечами:

— Те же яйца, только в профиль. Я не спец по политкорректности.

— Кто бы мог подумать. — В этот раз в голосе Вильерса определённо слышится насмешка, и Бонд впервые осознаёт, что его привычная чопорность — лишь маска. И то, что он видит под этой маской, интригует его настолько, что Бонд решает продлить игру ещё немного. Ему интересно, как поведёт себя Вильерс, если поднять ставки.

— А вы неплохо владеете оружием.

— Я никогда не утверждал обратного, — парирует Вильерс; его губы чуть кривятся в намёке на улыбку.

— И в самом деле, не правда ли? — признаёт Бонд с лёгким смешком. — Вот только в поле всё обычно совершенно по-другому. Думаете, вы бы смогли поразить цель, если бы вас что-то отвлекало?

Вильерс тяжко вздыхает:

— Если смогу, вы прекратите дурачиться и отправитесь к М?

— Обязательно, — охотно соглашается Бонд. Он может позволить себе щедрость, поскольку в этой игре проигрывать не собирается. И если его улыбка покажется слишком хищной — что ж поделать, издержки профессии.

Вильерс закатывает глаза, отворачивается и прицеливается. Бонд обходит его со спины, и Вильерс напрягается всем телом. Он наверняка ждёт, что тот приставит нож к его горлу, или достанет второй пистолет и сунет ему под ребро, или щёлкнет зажигалкой у самого лица. Вместо этого Бонд придвигается ближе, вжимаясь в тело Вильерса, и притирается пахом так, чтобы тот ощутил напрягшийся член между собственных ягодиц.

Вильерс стреляет и попадает в мишень, пуля отклоняется от центра лишь на несколько сантиметров. Он поворачивает голову и чуть отклоняет её назад; его волосы касаются щеки Бонда и щекочут ему нос.

— Как по-вашему: я был достаточно отвлечён? — спрашивает Вильерс, и голос его кажется ниже обычного и чуть хриплым. Он подаётся назад — совсем немного, лишь обозначая, что делает это осознанно. Однако когда Вильерс заговаривает снова, голос звучит уже ровно и по-деловому: — М ждёт, Бонд.

Он делает движение в сторону выхода, но Бонд удерживает его за руку.

— Мы ещё не закончили.

В этот раз Вильерс не пытается возражать. Беспрекословно перезарядив пистолет, он снова принимает стойку. Бонд обхватывает его спины, прижимаясь так тесно, что между их телами не остаётся места даже для воздуха, и, расстегнув ремень, запускает ладонь под брюки. Вильерс делает резкий вдох, когда пальцы Бонда обхватывают его член, и стреляет. Бонд бросает на мишень короткий взгляд и удовлетворённо отмечает, что концентрация Вильерса ослабевает. Он принимается двигать ладонью, быстро находя нужный темп, отчего дыхание Вильерса становится прерывистым, а пистолет в руке заметно подрагивает. Угол не слишком удобный, но Бонд приноравливается — и чувствует себя вознаграждённым, когда следующая пуля проходит мимо мишени.

Бонд ускоряется и сжимает пальцы плотнее — почти до боли, но Вильерс не протестует. И когда Бонд чувствует, как прижатое к нему тело напрягается, он тянется губами к уху Вильерса и чуть касается его зубами.

— Давай же, — выдыхает он, и Вильерс, выстрелив в последний раз, содрогается в оргазме. Несколько мгновений они остаются стоять неподвижно, не отстраняясь друг от друга, и тяжёлое дыхание гулко звучит в наступившей тишине.

Затем Бонд вытягивает руку из брюк Вильерса и отступает на шаг, и Вильерс едва не теряет равновесие, лишившись опоры. Бонд смотрит на мишень и хмурится, видя дырку точно по середине красного круга. Последняя пуля попала в яблочко — и это могло бы, конечно, быть просто случайностью, но… В самом деле, каковы шансы? Бонду приходит в голову, что Вильерс мог играть с ним всё это время.

— Впечатляет, — равнодушно говорит он вслух.

Вильерс слабо ухмыляется:

— Благодарю. Полагаю, это означает, что ты находишь мою меткость удовлетворительной?

— Возможно.

Бонд вытирает ладонь об отброшенный в сторону пиджак Вильерса, сминая ткань и оставляя на ней влажное пятно.

— Это было обязательно? — Вильерс досадливо морщится.

Бонд пожимает плечами и улыбается:

— Стоило позаботиться об этом заранее и захватить с собой бумажные платки. Идём? Не стоит заставлять М ждать и всё такое.


End file.
